Jak wytrenować szpiegów
by Lampira7
Summary: Q ponownie znajduje się w dość traumatycznej sytuacji: tym razem jest ścigany przez psa. Jeśli to nie sprawiło, że nie miał dobrego humoru, to nagle zaczyna zdawać sobie sprawę, że James i Alec mogą mieć więcej tajemnic niż tylko sekretny (i raczej kapryśny) telepatyczny dar Bonda. Druga część: Trójka to grupa


**Tytuł: **Jak wytrenować szpiegów

**Oryginalny tytuł: **How to Raise Spies

**Autor:** Only_1_Truth

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest

**Fandom: **Skyfall

**Relacje: **James Bond & AlecTravelyan & Q

**Uwagi:** Alternatywny Świat – Studia. Jest to druga część serii: Trójka to grupa

**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7

**Beta: **PersianWitch

**Link: ** /works/4993735

**Jak wytrenować szpiegów**

Pierwszy raz, kiedy Q utknął w formie kota i gonił go pies, był właściwie w dość kontrolowanych warunkach. Niestety, te „warunki" nie obejmowały akademika Jamesa i Aleca, ponieważ gdyby tak było, to cała cholerna sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca.

A stawał się coraz lepszy w kontrolowaniu swojego Daru w dość jednostronny sposób. Teraz niemal za każdym razem gdy chciał, mógł zmienić się w kota! Niestety, wydawało się, że miał duże problemy, jeśli chodziło o odwrotną przemianę. Ilekroć udało mu się przekształcić w kota, nieuchronnie zostawał nim na wiele godzin, jeśli nie na cały dzień.

— Quincy, kochanie, będziesz musiał się kiedyś zmienić. Po to są właśnie te zajęcia.

Nauczycielka pomagająca opanować Dary nakłaniała go do zmiany. Delikatny ton jej głosu nabrał jednak ostrej krawędzi niecierpliwości, z powodu tego, że było to ich dwunaste spotkanie, a Q jeszcze nie przekształcił się w jej obecności. Q, zanim jeszcze zapisał się na obowiązkowe zajęcia służące do opanowania Darów, nauczył się, że utknięcie w ciele kota wcale nie było przyjemne, gdy obok nie było telepaty.

Pani Morris wciąż mówiła i namawiała, podczas gdy pozostała piątka uczniów patrzyła z różnymi podkładami pogardy i nudy.

— Powiedziałeś mi, że możesz kontrolować zmianę człowieka w zwierzę. Nic ci również tutaj nie grozi. — Wskazała na otaczający ich teren, który był właściwie trawnikiem przed budynkiem Elektrotechniki.

Pogoda była dzisiaj słoneczna, więc pani Morris postanowiła przeprowadzić zajęcia na świeżym powietrzu. Q nie wierzył w jej metody nauczania w naturalnym, otwartym terenie.

— To prawda, pani Morris — powiedział ostrożnie Q, próbując powstrzymać rosnącą irytację pod wpływem rozmowy z swoim nauczycielem, która miała miejsce już kilkadziesiąt razy, ale zawsze w miejscu prywatnym. Q czuł się osaczony, będąc otoczony innymi, którzy wpatrywali się w niego. Siedząc ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na trawie, chwycił mocno swoje kostki. — Ale jak pani mówiłem, problemem jest powrót do ludzkiego kształtu. Za dwie godziny mam zajęcia z fizyki.

Co najmniej dwóch innych uczniów, którzy niedawno otrzymali swoje Dary parsknęli śmiechem, rozpowiadając dookoła, że Q był małym kujonem i niechętnie pomijał nawet najgłupsze zajęcia. Q oparł się pokusie, by rzucić gromiące spojrzenie w kierunku z którego rozbrzmiewał stłumiony śmiech. Zamiast tego zacisnął zęby i skupił się na pani Morris. Kobieta wciąż utrzymywała swoją zawodową współczującą postawę, która chwiała się z każdą mijaną sekundą, gdy nakłaniała go do zmiany kształtu.

— I właśnie nad tym popracujemy, Quincy. Nie mogę ci pomóc w twojemu przekształceniu z zwierzęcia w człowieka, jeśli najpierw nie zmienisz się w zwierzę.

Na tych zajęciach było dwóch innych studentów, którzy również byli obdarzeni zdolnością zmiany kształtu, ale były to zwierzęta znacznie większe niż kot Q, co tylko zwiększało poziom wrażliwości i samoświadomości w całej tej sprawie, przez co młodzieniec był jeszcze bardziej powściągliwy. Dziewczyna z tej dwójki mogła przekształcić się w psa, a chłopak w imponująco dużego szopa – i każdy z nich miał więcej pewności siebie niż Q.

— Śmiało, Quincy. Jesteś tutaj bezpieczny. Chociaż spróbuj.

Wskazała na otaczającą ich teren, na wypielęgnowany trawnik i stary kamienny budynek w pobliżu. Studentów wędrujących w przerwie między zajęciami. Żaden z nich nie znajdował się blisko lub był jakoś wyjątkowo zainteresowany małą grupą siedzącą na trawie.

Q wziął głęboki oddech i ponownie próbował uniknąć zmiany kształtu.

— Wolałbym nie. Wiele się uczę, po prostu obserwując — zapewnił.

W czasie, kiedy Q i pani Morris długo rozmawiali o skłonnościach młodzieńca do uczenia się za pomocą metod wizualnych – oraz o tym, jak pani Morris najwyraźniej wierzyła, że nauka poprzez doświadczenia była jedyną drogą do osiągnięcia sukcesu – okrągła twarz kobiety przybierała coraz bardziej ostrzejszy wyraz pod wpływem irytacji. Kiedy przekształciła się w grymas, starając się zachować fasadę życzliwości, okazało się, jak bardzo ukrywała się za makijażem, przykrywając zmarszczki, które nieuchronnie obejmowały jej starzejącą się twarz.

— Nie będziemy stosować teraz tej metody. Płacą mi, abym cię uczyła, a ty jesteś tutaj, by się nauczyć. I nauczyłeś się wszystkiego co możesz poprzez obserwację — powiedziała ostrzejszym tonem, który wystarczył, by Q podskoczył i napiął się, tak jakby go uderzyła.

Czuł, że wszystkie jego opcje zostały wyczerpane. Uczucie osaczenia pełznące wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przypominało mu o tamtej nocy na drodze z przejeżdżającymi wokół samochodami, ale tym razem James siedział w swoim pokoju przeziębiony i nie pojawi się, by wyrwać Q z opresji.

W końcu, jeden z chichoczących uczniów nie mógł powstrzymać się od komentarza. Głowa Q obróciła się w stronę dziewczyny, która mogła zmienić się w psa, gdy powiedziała drwiąco:

— Dalej, koteczku. Chyba nie jesteś strachliwym kotem?

— Panno Whittleby, nie ma potrzeby używać kocich żartów.

Nauczycielka była na tyle dobroduszna, by zwrócić dziewczynie uwagę, ale i tak Q zarumienił się aż po koniuszki uszu z upokorzenia i frustracji, gdy wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali, ukrywając uśmieszki i unikając spojrzenia nauczyciela. Q przeżył już dokuczanie, kiedy był dzieckiem, ale zazwyczaj dotyczyło to jego niesamowitego IQ. Ten nowy dla niego atak na swoją osobę w końcu go pokonał.

— W porządku — sapnął, odrzucając ostrożność i już myśląc o tym, że będzie tego żałować — przekształcę się.

Chciałby móc tylko dodać: _„Po prostu nie pozwól mi uciec gdzieś",_ ponieważ ostatnio odkrył, że miał tendencję do całkowitej utraty kontroli przez pierwsze chwile po transformacji – czasami nie myślał jak człowiek przez kilkanaście minut. James i Alec byli całkiem pewni, że właśnie to było dobrym wytłumaczeniem, dlaczego Q znalazł się na środku ulicy pośród samochodów, nie pamiętając wydarzeń, które go do tego doprowadziły.

Teoretycznie, pani Morris powinna być przygotowana na takie sytuacje i zachować wszystko pod kontrolą, jeśli chodziło o uczniów, którzy dopiero co otrzymali swoje Dary. Dlatego też Q wziął głęboki oddech, zbierając swoją odwagę oraz zaufanie… i pragnienie dokonana transformacji do kupy.

Wspomnienia tego, co stało się później były niewyraźne, ale Q wiedział jedno: następnym co pamiętał było, że był nie wyższy niż trzydzieści centymetrów, jego plecy wyginały się w łuk, a krzyki wszystkich dookoła raniły jego uszy, a przed jego pyskiem był szczekający pies. Pomimo szoku i przerażenia całą sytuacją, Q rozpoznał w czworonogu dziewczynę – to był jej inna forma. Długonogiego, młodego Golden Retrievera i wszystko, co Q słyszał o spokojnym temperamencie tych psów zostało zapomniane przez niego. Zarówno on jak i dziewczyna znaleźli się w jakiś sposób po drugiej stronie trawnika. Pani Morris, dysząc i krzycząc, próbowała podbiec do nich. Z ogłuszającym szczekaniem, które było zbyt głośne dla delikatnego słuchu Q, pies z uśmiechem pełnym zębów ruszył w jego stronę. Q odwrócił się i _pobiegł_.

Dzięki wielu ćwiczeniom z Alecem, Q był dość zwinny. Zamiast potknąć się o własne łapy, uciekł przez trawę jako mała plama czerni i bieli. Wiatr gwizdał mu między wąsami, gdy wkładał cały swój wysiłek w bieg. Właśnie dotarł do jednego z niskich kamiennych murków otaczających trawnik, kiedy poczuł oddech psa na swoich piętach. Spowodowany tym szok sprawił, że Q się zawahał. Poślizgnął się na trawie, miaucząc głośno, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że pies biegł wprost na niego.

To instynktowne pragnienie zwinięcia się w kulkę prawdopodobnie uratowało Q. Kiedy schylił się, pies przebiegł nad nim. Dźwięk jego uderzenia o ścianę był raczej satysfakcjonujący – jeśli Q byłby wstanie, by to zauważyć. Zamiast tego, znów wykorzystywał swoje cztery łapy, biegnąc wzdłuż ściany, aż schował się pod krzakami. Za nimi znajdował się róg murku, uniemożliwiający większość opcji wyjścia, chyba że chciał przekonać się, jak wysoko mógł skakać z pozycji siedzącej. Mur nagle wydawał się wysoki na tysiące metrów, a Q zamarł zamiast skoczyć. W tym momencie, rozległo się ochrypłe, radosne szczekanie po drugiej stronie krzewu. Zmiennokształtna dziewczyna w swojej psiej formie usiłowała przedrzeć się przez liście, by do niego dotrzeć. Jej głównym problemem związanym z Darem był zdecydowany brak ludzkiej inteligencji w jej drugiej formie – jak przypominał sobie Q. Prawdopodobnie jej poczynieniami kierował instynkt, podczas gdy Q był taki jak zawsze i w pełni świadomy, że ten szalony pies z powodu instynktu chciał się nim bawić, dopóki nie przestanie się ruszać. Przerażanie niczym burza opanowało Q. Zdesperowany, by wyglądać na jak najmniej opłacalny cel, uniósł się na łapach z wyprostowanym ogonem, strosząc futro.

Kiedy wciąż ujadający pysk i czarny nos zbliżyły się wystarczająco, Q syknął i biorąc byka za rogi, rzucił się do przodu. Dziewczyna, która była obecnie psem, krzyknęła rozdzierająco, kiedy szpony uderzyły w jej niechronioną niczym skórę. Q mógł jedynie usłyszeć, jak pani Morris krzyczała bezsilnie z pewnej odległości, ale była tak zdyszana, że jej głos był w rzeczywistości serią monosylabowych słów między oddechami. Inni uczniowie krzyczeli tak jak pies, którym była Whittleby, ale zanim ktokolwiek mógł coś zrobić z sytuacją, w której znalazł się Q, coś czarnego rzuciło przelotny cień na kryjówkę kota, zanim nastąpił ostry, kąśliwy hałas. Pies znów pisnął i ponownie Q po prostu się skulił w swoim miejscu. Był zdezorientowany, nawet gdy jego uszy drgały na dźwięk poruszających się skrzydeł. Kilka sekund później zdał sobie sprawę z dużo większego cienia i znajomego głosu krzyczącego z większą złośliwością niż Q kiedykolwiek słyszał:

— Zabierz stąd swoją cholerną dupę, zanim oddzielę ją od twojej pustej głowy!

— Młody człowieku…! — wydyszała pani Morris, będąc bliżej niż wcześniej. — To było… — _Dyszenie. Łapanie oddechu_. — Niestosowne.

Niewielka część umysłu Q, która jeszcze nie pogrążyła się w instynkcie walki lub ucieczki, rozpoznała głos Aleca Trevelyana, który stał się nieco spokojniejszy, gdy odgłosy wydawane przez psa cichły pod szumem głosów uczniów – studenci odciągnęli Whittleby.

— Widziałem, co się stało. Czy to Q był ścigany przez tego psa?

— Ten _pies_ to dziewczyna o imieniu Susan Whittleby. — Pani Morris próbowała odzyskać autorytet, gdy w jakiś sposób udało się jej obejść Aleca na tyle, by pochylić się nad krzakiem. Q, całkowicie odruchowo, cofnął się, aż jego plecy uderzyły w mur i podrapał ją po dłoni, którą wyciągnęła do niego. Była tak zszokowana, że prawie przewróciła się w krzaki. — Panie Quincy Boothroyd! — zbeształa go zszokowanym tonem, ale na razie Q nie obchodziło, co nauczycielka o nim myślała, ponieważ chciał, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

Teraz zaczynał się czuć tak, jakby incydent na drodze zaczął się od nowa. Jego koci głos wykonał dobrą robotę, wyrażając swoje nieszczęście, gdy hałaśliwie obiecywał użyć swoich pazurów na pierwszej rzeczy, która się do niego zbliżyła – nawet jeśli miał tylko rozmiar i wagę dużego bochenka chleba.

W rzeczywistości był to Alec, który pochylił się, by zajrzeć między mur a krzaki, ale Q był zbyt spanikowany, by być przyjazny. Obnażył swoje perłowe żeby i wygiął plecy. Alec uniósł brew.

— Tak, to jest Q. A sądząc po jego ogonie przypominającym szczotkę do czyszczenia butelek powiedziałbym, że panna Whitleby wystraszyła go aż do utraty zmysłów — Alec wyraził swoje zdanie, spoglądając na bok prawdopodobnie na panią Morris. Nuta uprzejmości w głosie Trevelyana była naprawę nikła, jak plasterek miodu nad soplem lodowym. — Jak bardzo panią pokiereszował?

Alec mądrze nie sięgnął do Q, który i tak prychnął. Jego łapy coraz bardziej były brudne od błota, gdy stał na wilgotnej ziemi pod krzakiem, ale było to bezpieczniejsze miejsce niż jakiekolwiek inne i stwierdził, że w takim razie brud go nie obchodzi.

— Jedynie zadrapał — przyznała pani Morris.

Alec odwrócił się z powrotem do Q i zniżył na tyle głos, że wargi ledwo się poruszały, tylko po to, żeby tylko on mógł usłyszeć pochwałę.

— Powinieneś zranić ją bardziej. — Podniósł swój głos, aby ponownie porozmawiać z nauczycielem, Alec kłamał gładko: — Jestem Trevor Vince, jego współlokator. Zajmowałem się nim wcześniej, gdy był taki i sądzę, że w jego obecnym stanie, powinienem go zabrać do domu.

Pani Morris nie brzmiała na przekonaną, gdy powtórzyła:

— Trevor Vince?

Na szczęście, Alec kłamał tak samo łatwo jak większość ludzi umiała wyrecytować alfabet. Uśmiechnął się uroczo, zanim odpowiedział bez wahania:

— Tak. Powinienem być wymieniony w jego aktach. Mieszkamy w dużym akademiku na Barber Street.

To była prawda i zarówno Q, jak i pani Morris o tym wiedzieli. Alec przypieczętował swoją ofertę, gdy dodał z wyraźną akceptacją:

— Chyba, że chce pani sama go stamtąd wyciągnąć i uspokoić?

Q nie myślał jasno, ale wiedział, że nienawidził tego pomysłu – choćby dlatego, że obejmował opuszczenie swojej małej oblężonej twierdzy. Wydał z siebie naprawdę złośliwy, nienawistny syk, który bez wątpienia był wyraźnie słyszalny dla każdego w odległości dziesięciu metrów.

Pani Morris, być może zdając sobie sprawę, że ta lekcja w ogóle nie poszła zgodnie z planem, mądrze postanowiła zmniejszyć swoje straty.

— Nie, nie, młodzieńcze. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Niech natychmiast wyśle mi emaila, jak tylko… cóż, kiedy będzie mógł.

Nikt nie mógł oprzeć się uśmiechowi Aleca, którego użył w kierunku kobiety świętując zwycięstwo, kiedy zaczął ściągać marynarkę z powodu, którego nie rozumiał Q.

— Upewnię się, że to zrobi. Żegnam, pani Morris.

Podczas gdy Q wciąż się zastanawiał, co do licha zrobiła kobieta, by zasłużyć na jakąkolwiek dżentelmeńską postawę od Aleca Trevelyana, który sprawiał, że kwestionowanie autorytetu było formą sztuki, Alec wstał nagle z kurtką w ręku i rzucił ją w szczelinę między ścianą i krzakami. Zanim pogrążony we wściekłości i strachu przetworzył, co się działo, został otoczony grubą tkaniną niczym ciężką siecią.

— Przepraszam, Q — powiedział cicho Alec, gdy opatulał swojego wściekłego, szamoczącego się i walczącego pasażera, wiedząc, że Q nie wróci do ludzkiej postaci w ciągu następnej godziny i było mało prawdopodobne, by w tym czasie był przyjacielski dla kogokolwiek oprócz Jamesa.

OoO

— Dotarłem tam w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć tego cholernego maniakalnego psa ścigającego go w krzaki – powiedział Alec, po tym jak wrócił do pokoju, który dzielił z Jamesem. — Dlatego zaatakowałem tego psa.

Q był niesiony przez cała drogę powrotną, wciąż otulony kurtką Aleca, która teraz tłumiła odgłosy – ale mimo tego rozpoznał głos Jamesa, gdy zapytał:

— Jako kruk?

— Tak. Było cholernie blisko był wyłupił mu oko, ale najwyraźniej pies był w rzeczywistości innym zmiennokształtnym, więc może dobrze, że tak się nie stało.

Q czując, że był przekazywany w inne ręce syknął cicho, wciąż napięty jak struna i nie miał zbyt dobrego humoru, że został schowany pod kurtką.

James zdawał się rozważał ten syk, by później odezwać się niskim, złowieszczym tonem:

— A może powinieneś. To było podczas jego zajęć opanowywania Darów? — Alec musiał skinąć głowa, ponieważ Bond kontynuował jeszcze bardziej niepokojącym głosem. — Czy jest _ranny_?

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie jest to tak, jakbym mógł to powiedzieć na sto procent. — Alec był zaniepokojony i zakłopotany. — Nie miałem większych szans, by go sprawdzić. Wpadł we wściekłość. Będziesz chciał chwycić rękawice.

Zapadła cisza i Q bezowocnie próbował się wyrwać, gdy James (który zdawał się go teraz trzymać) przetwarzał tą ostatnią część informacji?

— Po co?

— By go trzymać. Istnieje powód, dla którego jest owinięty w moją kurtkę. Chciałem zachować moje ręce w nienaruszonym stanie. Twój nerd jest normalnie zadziornym facetem, ale teraz…

— Rozumiem — przerwał mu James, a potem Q poczuł, że został położony.

Spiął się, gdy poczuł, jak materiał był odwijany wokół niego. Nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło, ale do cholery doznał prawdziwego przerażenia! Kiedy dłoń sięgnęła do środka, Q zdał sobie sprawę, że James rzeczywiście przyjął radę Aleca, gdy jego małe pazury wbiły się w czarne, skórzane rękawiczki, a potem wyciągnięto go na zewnątrz. Q wydał z siebie jeszcze bardziej gardłowy syk. Przynajmniej znacznie poprawił się w tym podczas dzisiejszych praktyk.

— Do cholery, Q, brzmisz jak wąż! — poskarżył się James, ale poza zmarszczeniem brwi i trzymaniem ostrożnie Q w ramionach, nie wydawał się zbytnio zmartwiony. Wtedy właśnie Q dobrze przyjrzał się twarzy drugiego młodzieńca i całkowicie przestał się kręcić.

Wczoraj dostał od Aleca wiadomość, że James był chory, ale z perspektywy czasu, Q powinien uznać to za podejrzane. James przecież miał numer Q i potrafił mówić za siebie, nawet jeśli był przeziębiony – i Alec już dzisiaj udowodnił swoją skłonność do kłamstwa. W tej chwili, Q w końcu został wyrwany z chmury gniewu i paniki, gdy ujrzał, że James _nie wyglądał_ na chorego, ale też nie wyglądał dobrze. W rzeczywistości, wydawało się, że wdał się w bójkę, a Q przestał próbować wymachiwać tylnymi łapami w kierunku niezabezpieczonych przedramion Jamesa, by zamiast tego patrzeć na niego z troską. Na szczęce Jamesa widniało parę siniaków, a tam gdzie jego rękaw koszuli podjechał trochę do góry, Q sądził, że widział schludne, białe bandaże. Co się stało?

— Nic mu nie jest? — zapytał Alec, przerywając cisze, w której nie była warczących lub syczących kotów, gdy Q mrugał patrząc na Jamesa będąc ogłuszonym i niemym.

James nie napotkał jego spojrzenia. Jego niebieskie oczy emanowały spokojem i krytyką, gdy uważnie sprawdzał Q, patrząc w miejsce gdzie jego ręce padały każdą z przednich łap Q. Z roztargnieniem potarł kciukiem, zasłoniętym przez rękawiczkę, przód lewego ramienia zmiennokształtnego. Ten kojący gest było jak porażenie prądem i spowodował dziwne uczucie z powodu dodatkowej warstwy skóry.

Ignorując na chwilę Aleca, James w końcu napotkał spojrzenie Q. Jego blond brwi zmarszczyły się, jakby zbierał pomieszane fragmenty myśli Q – ale które szybko stawały się jaśniejsze.

— On… — zaczął James, by skończyć dość niepewnie — …jest trudny do odczytania.

— Albo twoja telepatia może działać nieprawidłowo — zauważył łagodnie Alec.

Na co Bond odpowiedział bez żadnego zmieszania.

— Albo moja telepatia może działaś nieprawidłowo. Q, jesteś tam?

Znowu rozbrzmiał ten przerażający syk, ale teraz kiedy był w pokoju Jamesa i Aleca, trzymany przez ręce, które były mu całkiem znane i rozmawiał z dwójką ludzi, którzy prawdopodobnie znali go tak dobrze jak jego rodzina, Q uspokajał się. Dlatego też podczas głębokiego wdechu i powolnego wydechu, skinął głową i wydał mniej ostre miauczenie niż wcześniej. Potem machnął lekko nogami, wskazując, że nie było potrzeby, aby zwisał w powietrzu.

Alec przeszedł dookoła nich, aż nie znalazł się w zasięgu wzroku i było to niemal komiczne, ale także nieoczekiwanie podnoszące na duchu, aby ujrzeć ulgę na twarzach jego oraz Jamesa. Mając nadzieję, że uda mu się udowodnić, że naprawdę schodził ze szczytu bezmyślnej paniki, Q skupił się na Jamesie, myśląc bardzo intensywnie.

_Proszę, powiedz Alecowi, że dziękuję za uratowanie mnie przed tym psem._

Do tej pory Q był całkiem dobry w obserwowaniu małych zmian w wyrazie twarzy Jamesa, które pokazywały, że słuchał go telepatycznie. Zwykle przejawiało się to wyjątkowym spokojem widniejącym na jego twarzy i rozluźnionym ciele, a także lekkim brakiem skupienia w oczach przez sekundę lub dwie. Tym razem Bondowi udało się usłyszeć Q i uśmiechnął się, zanim spojrzał na swojego współlokatora.

— Q mówi, dzięki.

Natychmiast cała troska zniknęła z twarzy Trevelyana zastąpiona szerokim uśmiechem.

— Nie ma za co, kotku. Uwielbiam atakować psy — zapewnił go radośnie Alec, wyciągając rękę, by przeciągnąć palcem w dół kręgosłupa Q, jakby pieścił zwierzaka.

Q wiercił się, wydając z siebie niezadowolony dźwięk, gdy nie udało mu się uciec przed łaskotliwym uczuciem.

_Wiesz, że nie jestem w rzeczywistości kotem!_ — krzyknął do Aleca w swojej głowie. — _Jestem osobą w ciele kota, a to było dziwne!_

Alec jednak szedł w kierunku drzwi, podnosząc swoją kurtkę i zarzucając ją na plecy.

— James, idę kupić coś do jedzenia. Czy mam wziąć to co zawsze dla ciebie i coś dla twojego nielegalnego zwierzątka w akademiku?

_Teraz_ Q syknął. Wykonał to raczej dobrze. James westchnął z rezygnacją, nawet gdy przesunął Q, aż oparł się o jego ciało, co wydawało się być dla niego bolesne, zanim nie przeniósł kota w zagłębienie drugiego ramienia. Chcąc wiedzieć co spowodowało skrzywienie się u chłopaka (nie wspominając o innych obrażeniach, które Q zauważył), próbował się przekręcić i spojrzeć na niego, ale James położył drugą dłoń na Q, zaciskając nieco uchwyt.

— Jeśli ktoś tutaj kwalifikuje się jako „nielegalne zwierzę w akademiku" to byś był ty, Trevelyan. Albo przynajmniej miałbyś o wiele więcej kłopotów — zażartował James.

— Dlatego się mnie trzymasz! — Alec wykrzyknął te tajemnicze słowa, zanim odszedł, prawdopodobnie po to, by kupić Chińczyka z miejsca, którego wydawało się, że każdy z ich trójki uwielbiał.

Jak tylko odszedł, James zdawał się… trochę opaść. Westchnął, brzmiąc na zmęczonego i obolałego, a Q wydał z siebie pytający odgłos, który brzmiał jak „_mrru_". Stało za tym kilka pytań, ale albo James nie miał ochoty na nie odpowiadać albo jego telepatia zawiodła jeszcze raz. Tak czy inaczej, jasnowłosy młodzieniec odwrócił się w stronę łóżka i wciąż trzymając Q, podszedł do niego, utykając. Gdy tylko James z kolejnym westchnięciem opadł na materac, Q wykręcił się z jego uścisku i wspiął się na jego klatkę piersiową, dopóki nie mógł ze zmartwieniem spojrzeć dokładnie na twarz Bonda. Z tylnymi łapami umieszczonymi na mostku Bonda, a przednimi na jego obojczyku, Q zbliżył ich twarze, starając się wyjaśnić, jak bardzo był niespokojny i że James musiał zacząć z nim do cholery _rozmawiać_, ponieważ znowu utknął w ciele kota i nie mógł _mówić,_ jeśli James mu nie pomoże i…!

— Q, uspokój się! — rozkazał Bond, wyglądając na zaskoczonego, gdy cała ta przemowa dotarła do niego. Próbował odepchnąć Q i jego drżące wąsy z dala od swojej twarzy, ale Q wydał z siebie płaczliwy hałas, który powinien zapamiętać na później, ponieważ zniszczył on obronną postawę Jamesa. Niebieskooki mężczyzna przestał próbował go powstrzymać, zamiast tego ponownie odprężył się z niewielkim westchnięciem. Kiedy Q przesunął się, by uniknąć przypadkowego zsunięcia się (był całkiem niezły, jeśli chodziło o kierowanie tym ciałem, ale kocia równowaga nadal była czymś nad czym pracował), Bond obnażył zęby w grymasie. — Uważaj na swoje łapy, Q.

_Gdybym chociaż miał najmniejszy pomysł jak to zrobić!_

— Dobrze. W porządku, wytłumaczę wszystko. — James poddał się, brzmiąc przez chwilę na zmęczonego i działającego na ostatnich rezerwach paliwa, ale przynajmniej teraz słuchał go telepatycznie. — Nie powinieneś o tym wiedzieć.

Z jego umysłem, który wracał do poprzedniego stanu, po tym jak był przerażony niemal na śmierć, Q usiadł ostrożnie na piersi Bonda i zaryzykował z pytaniem:

_Tak, jak nie powinienem wiedzieć, że jesteś telepatą?_

— Dokładnie. A teraz pozwól, że cię przesunę, okej?

James faktycznie go o to błagał i teraz to była kolej Q, by być bezradnym wobec tej prośby. Uspokoił się i zamarł, gdy James sięgnął po niego, chociaż spłaszczył uszy i przewrócił oczami, gdy młodzieniec postanowił podnieść go ponownie za skórę na karku. Nadal było to dziwne uczucie, które Q musiał jeszcze zakwalifikować jako dobre lub złe, tak czy inaczej James użył tego, by umieść Q szybko i łatwo na swoim brzuchu. Potem Bond zaczął rozpinać swoją koszulę.

Dość wiele marzeń Q rozpoczynało się w ten sposób, chociaż zazwyczaj nie obejmowały tego, że utknął w swojej postaci kota i przeżył okropny dzień, a James wyglądał jakby przeżył uliczną bójkę. Niespokojny i zaniepokojony Q stwierdził, że miauczy cicho. Bond uciszył go tonem, który zawsze wydawał się dziwnie zaskakujący u tak umięśnionego młodego mężczyzny.

— Ciiii. Spokojnie, Q.

Kontynuując rozpinanie guzików jedną ręką, James drugą pogłaskał Q, który pozwolił, by przesunęła się po jego uszach odginając je do tyłu, chociaż zwykle go to denerwowało. Przesuwał uszy do przodu, za każdym dotknięciem, coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, gdy coraz większa powierzchnia skóry mężczyzny była widoczna.

Było dużo siniaków, jak zauważył Q i przez chwilę sądził, że zemdleje. A potem, zaskoczył ich obu, wracając do swojej ludzkiej postaci bez żadnego ostrzeżenia. Zanim James zdążył zareagować na to, Q wykrzyknął:

— Co ci się do cholery stało?

Chrząkając i unosząc brew w geście akceptacji na ich nowe okoliczności – i szybkim spojrzeniem na przekrzywione okulary Q i jego niechlujne włosy oraz poplamione błotem buty na swoim łóżku – Bond otrząsnął się na tyle, by odpowiedzieć:

— Czasami rzeczy określane jako „rutyna" są kłamstwem.

Q spojrzał na niego gniewnie.

— To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.

W tym właśnie momencie drzwi się otworzyły i Alec wszedł do środka mówiąc:

— Hej, uśmiejecie się, bo w rzeczywistości nie mam przy sobie gotówki… Och. — Jego wypowiedź została ucięta, gdy ujrzał Q, będącego teraz człowiekiem, siedzącego w rozkroku na Jamesie, który leżał na łóżku w rozpiętej koszuli. — To było szybkie. Czy nie jesteś zwykle mały i puszysty przez dłuższy czas? — Alec odzyskał przytomność umysłu z niesamowitą szybkością.

Rumieniąc się od szyi po same czubki uszu, Q zdał sobie z opóźnieniem sprawę z tego, jak wyglądała ich pozycja. Usiłował zejść tak szybko, że zaczął spadać z łóżka, a James jak cholerny rycerz, próbował go złapać, obracając się na bok tak szybko, że udało mu się złapać ramię Q w tym samym czasie, kiedy tyłek zmiennokształtnego uderzył w podłogę. Q skrzywił się na ból odczuwalny w kości ogonowej. Bond zamarł i zaklął, najwyraźniej odczuwając ból z jednego z wielu obrażeń na klatce piersiowej, a może to było jego zabandażowane ramię. W sumie był to wielki bałagan dobrych intencji i mnóstwa niezręczności, ale na szczęście Alec zamknął drzwi i podszedł do nich.

— Okej, przypuszczam, że to ta cześć, w której wyjawiasz więcej tajemnic państwowych swojemu chłopakowi. Nie mylę się? — zapytał Alec, ale jego próba humoru była słaba, gdy chwycił Q i postawił go na nogi.

— Nie jestem…! — Q zaprotestował, nawet gdy James otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia i powiedział jednocześnie:

— Nie jest…!

— Jaaasne. — Alec przewrócił oczami, dając Q niezbyt przyjemne pchnięcie, które sprawiło, że znów wylądował na łóżku Jamesa. Q usiadł, sapiąc ciężko, spinając się i rzucając w stronę drugiego chłopaka gniewne spojrzenie, nawet jeśli zdecydował się pozostać na miejscu. Czując się trochę jak druga ofiara w napiętej sytuacji z zakładnikiem, z Jamesem podpartym na ramionach jako pierwsza, Q spojrzał na Aleca, gdy ten podszedł do własnego łóżka, rozsiadając się na nim i przecierając twarz rękoma. — W porządku, nie będę komentował tego, w czym wam przeszkodziłem, ale…

— W niczym nie przeszkodziłeś. — Q próbował się bronić, poprawiając przekrzywione okulary ze zdenerwowaniem, będąc super świadom kolan Jamesa przy swoich plecach oraz tego, jak łóżko wydawało się małe z nimi dwoma. — Ja tylko…!

Alec podszedł do niego i przyłożył dłoń do ust Q, zaskakując go na tyle, że cofnął gwałtownie głowę do tyłu, ale uścisk drugiego chłopaka był zaskakująco mocny, gdy Alec pochylił się blisko i powiedział całkiem przyjemnym głosem:

— Q, kochanie, to był długi dzień dla nas wszystkich, a ja jestem tym, który kryje waszą _was obu _ijeszcze nie jadłem.

Było to delikatne ostrzeżenie, ale i tak źrenice Q rozszerzyły się w strachu. Alec jednak szybko go puścił i cofnął się, gdy James usiadł z wyraźnie bolesnym chrząknięciem. Przez chwilę pokój wypełniało napięcie bijące z trzech niespokojnych młodych mężczyzn i cisza wypełniona mnóstwem pytań. James musiał rzucił Alecowi naprawdę paskudne spojrzenie, ponieważ zielonooki zmiennokształtny miał na tyle przyzwoitości, że spojrzał przepraszająco na Q, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach.

— Przepraszam za to, nerdzie. Nie chciałem cię przestraszyć.

Czując się dokładnie wstrząśnięty i nagle bardzo zdezorientowany, Q spojrzał uważnie na napiętą minę Aleca – wyglądało na to, że jego zwykłe radosne podejście zostało zniszczone, aby ujawnić cienką maskę ukrywającą coś surowego i zestresowanego pod spodem – i na poobijanego i zmęczonego Bonda, by w końcu spojrzeć w dół na swoje ręce, które wciąż były brudne od błota znajdującego się pod krzakiem. Zauważył również krew pod paznokciami.

— Chcę się teraz zmienić w kota — powiedział bardzo miękkim głosem.

Alec rzucił szybkie, zmartwione spojrzenie w kierunku Bonda, pochylając ramiona, ale James nie zareagował, tylko odpowiedział cicho:

— Cokolwiek chcesz, Q. Nikt nie będzie cię tu trzymał siłą, ani cię nie skrzywdzi.

Q po prostu skinął głową i zamknął oczy, skupiając się… a kiedy znów je otworzył, kolory wokół niego nieznacznie się zmieniły, a świat był nieprzyjemnie jasny w jego oczach, które tak dobrze działały w nocy. Rozejrzał się dookoła, zupełnie zorientowany, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że znów nie pamięta tego co zdarzyło się tuż po przemianie – Alec znowu zniknął i jakoś Q znalazł się pod łóżkiem Jamesa. Szybko wyszedł, miaucząc, gdy nie ujrzał Bonda. Jeszcze chwilę temu, Q powiedziałby, że chce uciec na chwilę od dwóch mężczyzn i ich przeklętych sekretów, ale teraz myśl o byciu z dala od Jamesa ściskała nieprzyjemnie serce Q. Jednak po tym, jak dwa razy miauknął z rozpaczą, James wyszedł z łazienki, spięty i czujny. Uspokoił się, gdy ujrzał Q z nieco nastroszonym ogonem, ale z determinacją biegnącego w kierunku stóp Bonda.

James stał tam, bez koszuli z wszystkimi siniakami widocznymi, spoglądając na niego. Bandaż na jego ramieniu był zdjęty, odsłaniając małą linię szwów i zaczerwienionej skóry.

— Mogę cię podnieść? — spytał po chwili Bond, łagodność zmiękczała jego słowa. — Być może będziesz musiał skinąć głową lub nią potrząsnąć albo coś w tym stylu. Wczoraj było dość w porządku, ale leki przeciwbólowe sprawiają, że moja telepatia jest bardziej zawodna niż normalnie.

Zdesperowany, szukając odpowiedzi za niemal wszelką cenię, Q pośpiesznie skinął głową, chociaż wiercił się, gdy James zawisł nad nim, ostatecznie kładąc rękę pod brzuchem zmiennokształtnego. Mrucząc przy tym ruchu, Bond podniósł Q, jakby ten nic nie ważył i po raz kolejny zabrał ich do swojego łóżka. Właściwie znajdowali się w nim dość często, teraz gdy Q o tym pomyślał. Ilekroć pojawiał się, aby naprawić jakoś elektronikę lub mechanizm, zwykle kończyło się to na tym, że przekształcał się mówiąc, że chce poćwiczyć w ograniczonej przestrzeni, gdzie nie mógł wpaść w tarapaty. Potem, gdy nie mógł się zmienić, zawsze pozwalano mu zostać, podczas gdy James i Alec odrabiali swoje prace domowe lub po prostu kręcili się wokół albo przeglądali Internet. W jakiś sposób, Q zawsze odpoczywał na łóżku Jamesa, czasem leżąc obok niego, innym razem na nim, co stało się w jakiś sposób czymś normalnym bez żadnych seksualnych konotacji, które się z tym wiązały – czego dowodzi to, co Alec widział kilka minut wcześniej. Teraz, doskonale będąc tego świadom, Q kręcił się niezręcznie, kiedy James położył się na plecach i położył go na swoim nagim brzuchu, ale kiedy jasnowłosy młodzieniec się skrzywił, Q zdał sobie sprawę, że zbytnim poruszaniem się, może zaszkodzić Jamesowi. Miauknął przepraszająco. Telepatia Jamesa naprawdę musiała być „wyłączona", ponieważ ten po prostu leżał przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami i jedną dłonią zwiniętą niedaleko Q. Zmiennokształtny dopiero teraz zauważył, że knykcie chłopaka były poobijane i poranione.

Nie wiedząc co począć z posiniaczoną, nagą skórą pod nim i tak wieloma pytaniami wiszącymi w powietrzu, Q wsunął pod siebie łapy, przygotowując się do tego, aby czekać, aż James nie odezwie się.

Wreszcie wydawało się, że Bondowi udało się zebrać myśli, ponieważ otworzył oczy, wpatrując się przez chwilę w sufit, po czym podniósł głowę i podłożył pod nią jedno ramię, aby móc patrzeć na Q.

— Cokolwiek ci powiem Q, to jest to prawda i nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć z wyjątkiem Aleca, ponieważ on już o tym wie — powiedział z powagą, którą Q słyszał tylko raz, kiedy ten mówił o swoim Darze. Coś, prawie jak uśmiech, wykrzywiło jedną stronę jego ust, ale zamiast sprawienia, by James wyglądał chłopięco sprawiło, że jego twarz wyglądała smutniej i starzej. — Mogę zagwarantować, że cokolwiek myślisz, to nie jest to. Nie zostałem napadnięty ani nie wdałem się w bójkę w barze.

Q prychnął przez nos, a poruszając swoimi wąsami, aby pokazać na dwa sposoby swoje założenia.

_Jesteś pewien, że nie czytasz w moich myślach?_ —Pomyślał ostentacyjnie, spoglądając najbardziej surowym kocim spojrzeniem na Jamesa.

Ostatecznie brwi Jamesa zmarszczyły się, jakby go słuchał, ale najwyraźniej umysł Q był poza jego zasięgiem. Przesunął się i zmieniając odrobinę pozycję (co dało zabawne i interesujące wrażenia ogonowi i brzuchowi Q), James wrócił do swojej narracji.

— Posłuchaj Q, już wiesz, że Alec i ja zostaliśmy zatrudnieni przez rząd. Znaleźli mnie najpierw i uznali, że mój telepatyczny Dar przyda się i zgodzili się go nie umieszczać w rejestrze, jeśli zgodzę się pracować dla nich. Byliśmy z Alec najlepszymi kumplami, więc zaproponowano mu taka samą ofertę, twierdząc że będziemy szkoleni jako partnerzy. Było to jakieś niecałe pół roku temu.

Kiedy Bond mówił, jego prawa ręka, tuż obok Q, poruszyła się trochę, a potem zmiennokształtny poczuł, że koniuszek palca ocierał się o jego żebra. Ponieważ James gapił się z determinacją na sufit i ze skupieniem, aby przedstawić historię w jednym spójnym kawałku, Q uznał, że ten nie zwracał zbytnio uwagi na to, że głaskał teraz innego chłopaka. Z drugiej strony, pomimo irytacji na Aleca, że ten głaszcze go po plecach, Q pozwolił Jamesowi pieścić się jakby był zwykłym kotem. Oczywiście, Q miał podwójne standardy. Jednak wyraźnie nie czuł się przygotowany na to, aby zacząć się zastanawiać _dlaczego_ tak jest.

Z palcem wciąż zakopanym w czarno-białym futrze Q, głaskał kontur jednego z jego żeber. W końcu, James wydusił z siebie.

— Razem z Alecem jesteśmy szkoleni w branży pozyskiwania informacji. Uczą nas jak szpiegować, Q.

Kiedy Q podskoczył, refleks Jamesa był tak szybki, jak zawsze, by wyciągnąć dłoń i położyć ją na plecach zmiennokształtnego. Q nie poruszył się aż tak bardzo, był to odruchowa reakcja spowodowana zaskoczeniem na wieść o tym – wciąż jednak czuł, że musiał być uziemiony przez coś solidnego. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami i z uszami skierowanymi czujnie do przodu, Q przykucnął między przeponą Bonda pod nim, a szorstką dłonią nad sobą. James w końcu spojrzał na niego z widocznym zaskoczeniem.

— Naprawdę żałuję, że teraz nie mogę dobrze czytać ci w myślach. – James zażartował z żalem – Jakaś szansa, że masz ochotę zmienić się z powrotem?

Q rzeczywiście chciał się zmienić, ale po zamknięciu oczu i skupieniu się na moment – z futrem uniesionym w irytacji i ogonem uderzającym z frustracją w brzuch Jamesa – wciąż był kotem. Wydając niezadowolone prychnięcie, Q z żalem pokręcił głową. James uśmiechnął się bardziej naturalnie.

— Warto było spróbować — powiedział dla nich obu (i tym razem bardziej świadomy i przy zaskakująco niepewnym oraz zadumanym spojrzeniu) przesunął dłonią po łuku pleców Q, którego futro lekko się uniosło. – Wczoraj był mój pierwszy „egzamin" — kontynuował James, spoglądając na Q, ale go nie widząc, a może po prostu koncentrując się na swojej historii i teksturze jedwabistego futra jako kontrapunktu. — Zadaniem Aleca było krycie mnie, kiedy pracowałem. Wierz albo i nie… — Bond pochylił głowę nie chcąc przesuwać żadnej ręki, ani tej którą go głaskał ani drugiej, która podpierała mu głowę – misja się udała, mimo tego jak wyglądam. Alec był wściekły i dlatego jest teraz trochę szorstki. Wie, że następny będzie jego egzamin, a ja będę tu leżał i upewniał się, że nikt nie zauważy jego nieobecności i kiedy wróci, będzie prawdopodobnie wyglądał jak coś, co kot wyciągnął ze śmietnika. — Uświadamiając sobie, że rozmawia ze zmiennokształtnym, którego drugą formą był kot, spojrzenie Jamesa stało się bardziej przytomne, a na jego twarzy pojawił się najbardziej uroczy wyraz zakłopotania. — Nie była to gra słów.

Pomimo tego, jak bardzo był pod wrażeniem tego, co mówił mu James, udało mu się go rozśmieszyć i Q wydał z siebie delikatne rozbawione prychnięcie. Potem przewrócił oczami.

James uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, a mięśnie pod łapami i brzuchem Q rozluźniły się, ale Bond i tak zapytał:

— Więc mi wierzysz?

Po chwili… Q skinął głową. Niemalże nie wiedział co myśleć. Słowa takie jak „szpieg" unosiły się w powietrzu, jak coś mitycznego, ale sposób w jaki James na niego patrzył wyglądając niemal rozpaczliwie, nakłaniał by mu uwierzyć. Q krótko zastanawiał się nad tym, że trening Jamesa prawdopodobnie obejmował lekcje kłamania, ale odrzucił możliwość, że Bond nie mówił mu teraz prawdy. Zarówno Alec jak i James byli najwyraźniej nowi w tym, a poza tym Q miał wystarczająco dużo dowodów, że obaj młodzieńcy byli roztrzęsieni wydarzeniami z dwóch ostatnich dni. Nagła agresywna postawa Aleca miała teraz uzasadnienie, a Q zaczął mu współczuć. Bycie bezradnym, kiedy twój partner został przeciągnięty przez piekło, z którego wyszedł poobijany i posiniaczony było torturą.

Próbując pokazać, że wszystko było w porządku, nawet jeśli wciąż trząsł się z szoku, Q zaczął się układać wygodnie, by udowodnić, że się nieco uspokoił. Raczej zawiódł, kiedy próbował wygodnie owinąć ogon wokół ciała. Ze wszystkich rzeczy o których się dowiedział w byciu kotem, było to, że ludzkie ciało nie miało odpowiednika ogona, więc jego mózg nie mógł jeszcze opanować jego działania. Jeśli ogon Q kiedykolwiek robił to co powinien, była to kwestia instynktu lub ślepego szczęścia. Teraz nie był to jeden z tych momentów.

James, co było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że środki przeciwbólowe utrudniały mu korzystanie ze swojego daru, nawet nie zastanawiał się przed tym, jak sięgnął i delikatnie chwycił koniuszek ogona Q między swoje palce. Bardzo ostrożnie, a jednocześnie z pewnością pociągnął futrzasty dodatek, aż nie wyciągnął go i umieścił, tak jak chciał to zrobić zmiennokształtny. Q nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mruczał z wdzięczności, dopóki echo tego nie zabrzmiało w jego klatce piersiowej.

— Wyglądasz uroczo — powiedział James z bezczelnym uśmiechem, pragnąc zmienić temat.

Większy mężczyzna wydawał się teraz bardziej zrelaksowany, gdy powiedział wszystko Q, a napięcie widoczne wokół jego oczu zniknęło, co sprawiło, że znów wyglądał na swój wiek.

Q zaczął syczeć, ale potem James pociągnął rękę w górę i zaczął pocierać tył szyi Q tuż za jego łopatkami w sposób, który bardzo lubił. Zamykając oczy, zmiennokształtny postanowił cieszyć się doznaniem, zamiast być wybredny. Potrzebował chwili, żeby to wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie i nie widział powodu, by nie cieszyć się pocieszającym, przyjemnym dotykiem.

— Zachowasz to w tajemnicy? Nawet jeśli myślisz, że cię okłamuję?

Chociaż poinformował już Jamesa, że mu wierzy, Q ponownie skinął głową, czując się nieco śpiący. Rzadko zmieniał kształt więcej niż raz dziennie. Miał nadzieję, że tym razem Alec wyszedł kupić coś do jedzenia. W małej klatce piersiowej Q zaczęło rozbrzmiewać ledwo słyszalne mruczenie.

— Dziękuję, Q — powiedział bardzo cicho James z dużą wdzięcznością.

Kontynuował głaskanie górnej części pleców Q, w geście pewnego rodzaju fizycznych przeprosin i wdzięczności. Wszystko mieszało się w jedno, aż James zasnął. Wiedząc to co teraz – że Jamesa był szpiegiem na szkoleniu i przeżył piekło na swojej pierwszej prawdziwej misji – Q był zarówno zszokowany, upokorzony jak i zmartwiony, gdy zobaczył jak niebieskooki młodzieniec szybko zapadł w sen. James wyglądał na zmęczonego i wyczerpanego, a Q nie mógł wymyśleć ani jednego powodu, by ruszyć się ze swojego miejsca, jeśli miałoby to oznaczać możliwe przebudzenie swojego towarzysza. Prawa ręka Jamesa w końcu stała się bezwładna, więc Q poruszył się tylko tyle, by móc zwinąć się pod nią w kłębek, nie chcąc przyznawać się, jak bardzo kochał ciepło bijące z ciała chłopaka.

Po prostu będzie siedział tutaj i myślał, aż James się obudzi lub Alec wróci…

OoO

Oczywiście, zarówno Q jak i James zasnęli zupełnie, nim Alec wrócił. Trzeci członek ich małej grupki wszedł do pokoju niczym po skorupkach jajek, niepewny swojego powitania po tym jak stracił nerwy. Jego zielone oczy przybrały łagodniejszy wyraz, a postawa rozluźniła się na widok swojego współlokatora rozciągniętego we śnie na łóżku z maleńkim, biało-czarnym kotem zwiniętym na brzuchu. Alec uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i ze świadomością tego co się działo. Odłożył tajskie jedzenie, które przyniósł, zatrzymując się na chwilę, by znaleźć jeden pojemnik, który otworzył.

Jako kruk, Alec podskoczył w pobliże łóżka, a następnie użył jednego szybkiego machnięcia skrzydłami, aby się na nim znaleźć. James był zbyt wyczerpany, aby to zauważyć – zła oznaka dla szpiega, ale coś zupełnie normalnego dla młodego mężczyzny będącego na studiach, którego granice wytrzymałości były testowane – ale kocie oczy Q otworzyły się od razu.

Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie. Q był ostrożny, wciąż pamiętając silną dłoń na swojej twarzy. Potem zauważył kawałek ciasteczka uwięzionego w dziobie Aleca i błagalne spojrzenie w jego błyszczących czarnych oczach. Widząc swoje zwycięstwo, Alec zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, aż nie znalazł się tuż przy Jamesie, aby położyć swoją ofertę przed Q – głód w oczach zmiennokształtnego powiedział wszystko, zanim wydał z siebie cichy odgłos akceptacji.

I wtedy James powiedział ochrypłym od snu, ale przytomnym głosem:

— Okruchy w moim łóżku to jedno, a jedzenie na mnie to co innego. Masz szczęście, że jestem zbyt zmęczony, aby się tym przejmować.

Podczas gdy Q wydawał się lekko zawstydzony (ale wciąż kuszony małym kawałkiem ciastka pod swoją łapą), Alec wydał z siebie szorstki kruczy śmiech, a potem znów wzleciał w powietrze. James skrzywił się i odwrócił nieco głowę nie otwierając oczu, czując pióra na twarzy i ciężar kruka przygniatający poduszkę.

Ostatecznie, James wrócił do snu z czarnymi piórami we włosach, zapominając o okruchach, tajemnicach i połowicznych zagrożeniach. Q zdecydował, że wybaczy Alecowi, a także poddał się i zjadł ciasteczka jednym zgrabnym kocim gryzem – i może zlizał ostatnie okruchy z brzucha Jamesa swoim ostrym niczym tarka językiem, sprawiając, że Bond drgnął podczas snu, a Alec wydawał się uśmiechać.

Bez tajemnic, przepaść między trzema młodymi mężczyznami zdawała się zmniejszać, dopóki nie zostało tylko lekkie chrapanie znużonego telepaty, czarno-białego geniusza w postaci kota i kruka z piórami lśniącymi niczym obsydian.


End file.
